srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:7 Goblins - Part V - The Fence
|Saga = 7 Goblins |Diff = Trap checks, Power Checks 50+ and combat 3+ at MR 95. |AS&P = true }} General Information Part of the 7 Goblins saga. The adventure is located in Trithik and that's where the story begins, but the actual adventure takes place in the township of Lurstok, south of Talinus. When it ends you find yourself in Talinus. The adventure also features 3 Border Ranger NPCs -- a female ranger named Murynna, and 2 men named Jorruk and Olmnoy. Tips Having decent Thievery and Woodsmanship skills are helpful in detecting and avoiding the traps. Telling the rangers about the gem you find seems to be a good idea. Prerequisites * Quest:The Caves of Westwold ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part I - The Hills North and West *** Quest:7 Goblins - Part II - The Tamer of Wolves **** Quest:7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe ***** Quest:7 Goblins - Part IV - An Unlikely Captive Map Text Directions This map is fairly simple, as it is simply a cave that winds back and forth, and has no branches. * Starting at the entrance you go west four places, north one, east two. * There is a trap here. * East two more, north one, west one. * There is a trap here. * West three more, north one, east one. * There is a trap here. * East three more. * There is a trap here. * North one, west two. * There is a trap here. * West two more. * You have reached the chamber. This is where you meet the goblin fence, and is the end of the map. Walkthrough * You will encounter a total of 5 identical traps in the cave. To notice each deadly trap, you must make a ** Success – you notice the trap, no damage, and you can: *** Attempt to get past the trap. You may use Telekinesis (50+) / Conjuration (50+) / Shadow Magic (50+) / Elementalism (50+) / Thievery (50+) / Archery (50+) for 8 XP to get past the snare or set it off harmlessly from a distance, or make a to dodge the trap (if your power fails, you can roll the check). *** Attempt to edge past the snare – . ** Failure - trap is set off. Make a to drop prone as it swings over you and avoid getting hit. Now that you are past the traps you can move to the end of the cave and meet the goblin fence. He will realize that you aren't Raven and move to attack you. You can: * Use Telekinesis (50+) / Elementalism (50+) / Shadow Magic (50+) / Illusion (50+) / Archery (50+) / Diplomacy (50+) for 8 XP to disarm the goblin, then fight * Rush forward and attack - the fence will throw a goblin bomb at you. ** Block the bomb with Shadow Magic (50+) / Fortification (50+) / Telekinesis (50+) for 8 XP, or dodge . ** Now you fight * On defeating him you find ** 229-270 gold tokens, ** a 5th flame tattoo, ** a Glowing Red Gem Afterwards Murynna asks if you found anything unusual on the fence. * You can decide to tell the rangers about the gem or not. If you do, Murynna takes it from you and places it in the longsword you had been transporting. The rangers let you have the sword, which identifies as . The sword improves your alignment, but not sure how much. Please . or * If you do not tell them, Murynna looks suspicious. You keep the gem but do not get the sword! Does not change other rewards. On completion of the adventure you get * 512 XP * 64 AS&P Rewards * +8 XP to Telekinesis (50+) / Conjuration (50+) / Shadow Magic (50+) / Elementalism (50+) / Thievery (50+) / Archery (50+) to get past the snare or set it off harmlessly from a distance. * +8 XP to Telekinesis (50+) / Elementalism (50+) / Shadow Magic (50+) / Illusion (50+) / Archery (50+) / Diplomacy (50+) if used to successfully disarm the goblin. *** 8 XP to Shadow Magic (50+) / Fortification (50+) / Telekinesis (50+) if used against the bomb. Defeating the goblin fence gets you: * 229-270 gold tokens, ** a 5th flame tattoo, ** a glowing red gem OR the Sword Of Heroic Splendour. * On completion of the adventure you get ** 512 XP ** 64 AS&P